Jay, Abi And Lola- Keep Holding On Part Two
by Jabi07
Summary: Part two


**Jay, Abi And Lola- Keep Holding On**

**Part Two**

By the time we got back into Walford it was just starting to get dark, me and Lola clung tightly onto Jays arms shivering from the cool wind that was blowing, we headed out of the train station,

"i better get lexi back to phils"

"you want us to come with you?!" i ask seeing lola deflat at the prospect of saying goodbye to her baby, she looked over at me and shock her head smiling appretictivley at me,

"nah your alright! ill see ya tomorow abs!"

"yeah definatley!" lola smiled before walking off with a wrapped up lexi sleeping in her buggy,

"aw i hope lexi gets back living with her mum soon!"

"yeah me too abs!" jay said rubbing my shoulder, i lean my whole body against his as we start to head back to the b&b, as we walked inside the warmth instantly hit us both, the telly was booming out in the lounge and you could hear kim giggling hysterically, which made me and jay share a humoured smile, before walking into the lounge,

"aw there you two are! have fun?!"

"yes thank you Patrick! lexi had a great day out!"

"aw bless her!" denise said frowning at us, well more jay than me, kim scooched over on the sofa and me and jay silently sat down beside them,

"uh what we watching?!" i say frowning at the telly,

"good question darling! ask my sister here as she has the flaming remote!" just as kim was about to answer there was a loud knock on the front door, denise sighed and casually walked out of the room to answer it, a few moments later she walked in followed by mum!

"uhm abi...your mums here to see ya!" my mum gave a tiny nervous smile at me, which i didnt return instead i gave her my best scowl, i got up off the sofa,

"mum what you doing here?!" i say making my way out into the hallway, my mum following me her hands on her hips,

"taking you back home young lady thats what!"

"i am home!"

"now stop the dramatics will you! now pack your stuff while i wait here for you!"

"youll be waiting forever then mum because im not going!" my mum sighed rolling her eyes, as she always did when it came to me and jay! no one took us seriously well apart from lola!

"abs everything alright?!" jay asked timidly leaning against the lounge door,

"yes shes fine! its none of your buisness anyway!"

"uh dont talk to him like that! i want you to goe!" i say opening the front door, i felt my eyes start to water with frustration,

"what?! you cant be serious!"

"you heard me get out!" i say tears filling my eyes, my body trembling as i gripped the door open, as soon as she walked outside i slammed the door shut, letting all my tears fall, jay hurried over to me and held me tightly comforting me as i sobbed. Later that evening, as i lay in his arms i felt nothing but calmness fill up inside me, i was safe and happy here! jay and me are special and nothing and no one can come between us!

"Abs, you are happy here right?!"

"yeah course, why wouldnt i be?!"

"cause you can still go back home if thats what you really wanted, nothing will change with us!" i kissed him and stroked his face,

"oh jay brown i love you so much!"

"you dont know how good it feels to hear you say that!" jay says smiling brightly at me which makes me smile too!

"oh come here Abs!" he says wrapping his arm around me and pulling me in to his chest, i kissed his chest,

"please dont that tickles!" jay said smirking, i look at him a mischivous grin on my face,

"really? what will happen if i dont?!"

"this!" he pulls me down and lies on top of me and starts kissing me passionatly on the lips, i moved my arms and wrap them around his neck, both of us making noises of pleasure, his hand slowly and carefully going inside my shorts, he begins to rub starting gently, my eyes rolling in pleasure, letting out noise of pleasure, my hand reaching for his boxers. the next morning i got myself out of the bed, and quietly padded across to the small bathroom, and gently turned on the tap so that i could brush my teeth, i was sure i was going to wake jay up but as i walked into the bedroom again he was snoring lightly, i smiled lovingly at him, before picking out clothes from the small wardrobe, and quickly changing, i lightly kissed jays head before walking out the bedroom and heading downstairs,

"ah good morning miss branning!"

"uh morning kim! you alright?!"

"yeah terrific thanks what bout you have a good sleep?! she asked her face looking like she wanted to laugh,

"uhm yeah thanks...whats going on kim?!"

"well uh some guests have complained about your outbursts of passion through the night!" i blushed violently, kim laughing happily at me,

"uhm sorry...so sorry it wont happen again...uh i got to get going!" i say scrambling out the door, flustered and mortified by it all! i took a deep breath and made my way over to the charity shop.


End file.
